


Books & Bullets

by Xhaira



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Flirting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Akhabi'to expected many of the normal feelings that came from being in a library when he entered the Cabinet of Curiosity: disdain, frustration, and resentment. What he did not expect, however, was Moren.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light, Moren/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to read a fic that's WoL/Moren and there weren't any [until very recently...you should go read it! It's really great!] so I created a new cat just for the purpose of writing this fic bc I didn't want to go ambiguous for this :v
> 
> It's probably going to be a slow road with writing this just bc I decided to play through ShB again while I write. I want to go talk to Moren in between quests. I hope that I can portray his character well. I will also be introducing my cat, his personality, and his background as the story goes on. I ripped some dialogue straight from the game for this chapter. 
> 
> Tags will be updated as chapters update, but I fully expect to write Explicit material, so that shouldn't change. The title is kinda terrible but I spent nearly 40 mins trying to decide on something so that's what it is now.
> 
> EDIT: [Here is Akhabi'to's lodestone](https://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/lodestone/character/28698199/), as well as some [screens on tumblr](https://xhaira-ffxiv.tumblr.com/tagged/akhabi%27to). I realized that knowing what he looked like would prob be helpful, lol
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“And here we are. Welcome, my friend, to the Crystarium.”

Akhabi’to let his eyes wander from the hooded figure -- The Exarch, he had said -- and took in his surroundings. He had to admit that the Crystarium was an impressive place. Tall, glass buildings with winding stairways and an open concept that left little of the surface of the city hidden, but promised so much more should he take the time to explore. His ears twitched, excitement already building at the thought of discovering all of the hidden nooks waiting for him. Before his mind could wander much more, The Exarch cleared his throat, drawing Akhabi’to’s attention back to him. 

There was something about this man that struck Akhabi’to as odd. Not a bad odd, per say, but...he felt as if he should know this mysterious person. 

“Now, a full and frank discussion in the privacy of my study would seem to be in order, but I think our conversation would be more meaningful were you first to gain a firmer grasp of the situation here.” The Exarch lightly tapped the end of his staff against the ground. “To that end, I would like you to visit a few of the Crystarium's civic leaders, and glean something of this world and its predicament.”

Akhabi’to tried to listen as The Exarch gave him  _ frustratingly  _ detailed instructions on how to traverse the city and find the civic leaders. He attempted to keep his tail from showing his irritation and readiness to bolt into his exploration ventures. The Exarch finished speaking and asked him if his simple -- Simple! Ha! -- instructions were clear enough, and Akhabi’to struggled to remember what he needed to do. 

“Yep. Go downstairs...or don’t. And go upstairs...and take a left somewhere. Talk to Magi, Brogen, and Kathie.” He nodded, feigning confidence. The Exarch’s lips parted but he didn’t speak, and a moment later he smiled. It was such an obviously amused smile that should have set Akhabi’to on edge, but instead...

_ Why? Why does this man seem so familiar? _

“Ahh...yes, I’m sure you’ll find your way well enough. When you've finished making the rounds, pray meet me in the large courtyard at the center of town. Until then.” The Exarch bade him goodbye and Akhabi’to grinned, heading straight for the aetheryte.

* * *

Akhabi’to did try to stay on task, with the promise of being able to explore at a more leisurely pace keeping him focused; he didn’t want to keep The Exarch waiting in the middle of...wherever he was supposed to be. He did nearly run into the man once or twice, narrowly avoiding his hidden gaze by going back in the same direction he came from. Akhabi’to didn’t want the man thinking he’d gotten lost! And he wasn’t lost, just...familiarizing himself with the paths. He eventually found the civic leaders during his exploration. The first man -- Bragi, not Brogen -- was able to provide more information about the races in The First. Katliss was in the Crystalline Mean, and he was more than happy to find out about the crafting that went on in the city. He would definitely be spending some time there. He only needed to find this last person before going back to The Exarch. 

As Akhabi’to pushed through the great double doors that marked the entrance to the Cabinet of Curiosity, he felt himself tense. It was a library. A very large and overwhelming library. 

“Excellent. Exactly the place I  _ don’t  _ want to be. Best get this over with.” He made his way up the winding set of stairs, not bothering to stop until he made it to the top. If this civic person wasn’t up here, he would look on his very brisk way down and out of the library. The Exarch couldn’t blame him if the person he was supposed to talk to wasn’t around. But when he reached the top of the staircase, he found a Hume. Dressed in a long, mud green robe with dark hair that fell past his shoulders, the man was hunched over a large tome and lost in his musings while Akhabi’to took a look around the area. No one else was up here. Suddenly, the man looked up, eyes wide with surprise. 

“Er, e-excuse me, sir! Are you recently come to the city, perchance? I'm quite familiar with our civic roles, you see, and...well... Ahem!” The man stood suddenly, and Akhabi’to took a step back.

“Wh-What I mean to ask is, have you brought any books with you!? A rumpled scroll, even? A scrap of scribbled-on parchment...?” Akhabi’to startled at the sudden desperation the Hume showed. His expression must have been enough to snap the man out of his frenzied trance because he straightened himself and cleared his throat, a hint of a blush falling upon his cheeks. He was cute. 

“...My apologies. Literature is something of an obsession of mine. As well as a profession. Librarian Moren, at your service. And this humble collection is known as the Cabinet of Curiosity.” Moren bowed slightly, and Akhabi’to grinned as he settled his stance before introducing himself. Moren nodded and smiled. Akhabi’to didn’t miss the subtle movement of Moren’s eyes looking at more than just his face. His ears twitched with interest. 

“What brings you to the Cabinet today, Sir Akhabi’to? Looking for any title in particular? Mayhap a spot of academic research!?” Akhabi’to hesitated, his discomfort beginning to show again, but Moren didn’t rush an answer out of him. He placed his hands on his hips, trying to relax. 

“Uhh, not exactly. And just Akhabi’to is fine.” He waited until Moren nodded his assent before continuing. “I’m here at The Exarch’s behest, for any information you can provide about The Flood. In a way that can be consumed quickly, if possible.”

Moren lit up at the mention of the subject. “Oho! So you've an interest in modern history? Splendid! A thorough review of recent events can often yield novel perspectives, I quite agree! If you would prefer something visual to accompany the account, then I think I have an illustrated history book for children somewhere... Just a moment, and I'll fetch it for you.”

Akhabi’to was surprised at the offer to find a book with illustrations, but was quietly grateful for it. He took a seat next to where the Hume had been sitting at the table before, angling himself towards Moren when he regained his seat, letting his tail move lazily back and forth behind him. The position essentially placed the scholar between his knees, if he moved his chair any closer. Moren looked over at him, the tips of his ears going red before he cleared his throat again and opened the book he’d picked out. 

“A hundred years ago─or near enough not to matter─villains known as the Warriors of Light slew the Shadowkeeper, the steward of Darkness…”

* * *

Akhabi’to enjoyed listening to Moren talk about the history of Norvrandt and The Flood, not stopping the Hume even after the tale he’d come for had long finished. The scholar had a nice voice; a soft baritone that, as earlier displayed, would turn slightly nasal and higher pitched should he become panicked or excitable. However, when Moren’s words weren’t hindered by nervousness, each word was pronounced in an even and audibly pleasing tone. When Moren moved into speaking about a new subject, Akhabi’to moved his chair closer, putting one of Moren’s knees between his own, and leaning forward so that his face was near the scholar’s neck. Moren stumbled over his words, his face turning an interesting shade as he looked at Akhabi’to from the corner of his eye. He waited, not moving an inch. Eventually, Moren turned his head and looked him in the eyes. Akhabi’to felt the rumble of a satisfied purr begin to fill his chest. He gripped the back of Moren’s chair and pushed his face into the Hume’s neck. His actions were met with a quiet gasp, but no commands to stop, so Akhabi’to continued nuzzling Moren’s neck, growling lightly when the delicate scent of arousal drifted up from the scholar. 

“A-Akhabi’to” Moren gulped. “I won’t...I won’t lie and say I’m not enjoying your sudden attention but...this...this probably isn’t the best place…” Akhabi’to continued nuzzling Moren’s neck, triumph settling in his belly at the scholar’s acknowledgment of his own desires. At least something good was coming out of The Exarch’s errand list. Who knew that getting sent to a library would…

“Ah shit! I forgot about The Exarch!” Akhabi’to shot up from his seat. “Thanks for the talk Moren, but I gotta go.” Moren stood with him, his face still flushed. “Oh! I will not keep you any longer then. Feel free to stop by anytime...if you want.” He placed a palm over the spot Akhabi’to had just been. “Should you ever wish to hear the tale again, I would be glad to retell it for you.” The Hume’s face burned a little brighter. “O-Or if you would rather I speak of other matters, that too would be my pleasure! I should be glad of the company!”

Akhabi’to gave Moren one of his signature flirtatious grins. “I will definitely be coming by to see you again. We continue our...discussion on the different histories of Norvrandt. Or something else, like you said.” He winked at the scholar, taking pleasure in how he could practically see the steam coming from under the collar of his robe, before quickly making his way back to The Exarch. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akhabi'to makes his way back to the Cabinet, but is met with a less enthused (and less enamored) Moren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's been 3k years. Sorry. Everything is happening and my creativity juice is gone. But I have a small update for this, at least. It's very short, but sets the tone for what I hope will be my first proper slow-ish burn? Don't quote me on that haha
> 
> I honestly do not know when this will update again, so I am very sorry for anyone who is wanting to read this. I will work on it when I can. I sorely want WoL/Moren content and every time I go searching and see this fic as one of the two results, I feel embarrassment hit haha. I may try to finish several chapters so I can be ahead a bit, but I really have no clue when I'll post an update. I'm supposed to be writing as I get Akhabi'to through ShB but my willingness to do CT and all of the expansion on all of my alts is waning >_>
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!

He unfortunately did not get back to the Cabinet to continue his wooing of the Librarian after meeting with The Exarch. In fact, he’d barely been able to stay in the Crystarium long because of how busy he’d become. And when he was finally given time to rest and relax, he’d spent the time alone in his suite in The Pendants, trying to work through the distressing occurrences he’d faced. From the horrific effects of the sin eaters in Ahm Araeng with Alisae, to the infuriating familiarity of the privileged ignoring the plights of those under them in Eulmore, Akhabi’to had had enough frustration built up to appreciate any chance to flirt with Moren. Unfortunately, that was a less than favorable decision on his part, he realized belatedly. 

By the time Akhabi’to sauntered back into the Cabinet some three weeks later, the apparent interest Moren had shown in him was long gone. Or rather well-hidden behind the displeased look the Hume was giving him. 

“Akhabi’to.” He had to hide the flinch at the less than friendly tone. “Has The Exarch bid you seek out more information about The Flood? I can re-acquire the tomes from before, and you can take them with you for borrowing.”

Akhabi’to shook his head. “Ahh...no. I just came to...see you.”

Moren’s features became pinched. “If you think you can just-” Moren waves his hand in a dismissive manner. “Just waltz in and tease me all over again, you are sorely mistaken!” His hushed tone did nothing to soften the bite behind his words, and Akhabi’to flinched, drawing his shoulders up and shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“I’m sorry!” Someone on the floor below them shushed Akhabi’to, and he winced before lowering his voice. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to be so long before I came back. I just...had a lot going on.” Moren’s lips pressed together in annoyance, but eventually he let out a sigh. 

“I suppose you have been busy. I’ve seen you running from one end of the Crystarium to the other, _if_ you’re in residence at all.” He looked at Akhabi’to while worrying at his bottom lip. “So you weren’t just…messing with me?” He asked shyly. 

“No! I swear. I am very much interested in you, Moren.” He stepped a bit closer to the Hume. “And I hope that you’re still interested in telling me about Norvrandt history.” He gave Moren what he thought was his most earnestly flirtatious grin and took another step closer. 

Moren faltered for a moment, but then he pursed his lips again, squaring his shoulders. “I won’t say I’m not interested. However,” Akhabi’to’s grin began to fall. “You’re going to have to work for it.” Akhabi’to’s jaw dropped open. He watched as Moren gathered the books on the nearby table and walked past him and down the spiral staircase, leaving Akhabi’to to gape at his retreating back.


End file.
